Me da igual, pero a ti también, no?
by Angel of a Broken Soul
Summary: Esta es una historia de una extraña relación entre Yoh y Anna. Que buen summary XD! Dejen Reviews! One Shoot


**Hola a todos. Esto es un Fic de Shaman King que hice para alguien. (a/n Espero que te guste!) **

**Bueno, y espero que a todos los que lo lean les guste, es un one-shoot Yoh/Anna aunque pasan muchos años dentro del fic u.u . **

**Está contado desde el punto de vista de Yoh.

* * *

**

Me da igual... pero a ti también, no?

Hola. Yo soy Yoh Asakura. Tengo una novia que se llama Anna. Le digo Annita porque le molesta. Hace más o menos tres años que estamos, y dos y medio que llevo esperándola para tener nuestra primera noche (al menos _su_ primera noche) de amor... o sexo me da lo mismo.

Ya vagamente recuerdo por qué fue que nos arreglamos. Len y Horo Horo nos habían hecho una broma sucia, y ella y yo quedamos atrapados no sé donde. Ella se puso triste porque quería ver un programa en la televisión y estando atrapados no podría. La cosa es que el programa (era una novela) se trataba de amor y entonces le dije algo como que… yo podría ser su novela. Fue algo re cursi, pero me salió bien, al rato la estaba besando.

Para sorpresa de Len y Horo Horo no fue un amor pasajero como pensaron, no fue un romance de un rato…

Pero cada vez que le propongo estar enserio, ella se enoja y soy nuevamente la burla de los chicos.

Ahí viene.

"Hola Yoh."

"Hola Annita!" Me lanza una mirada fulminante. "Ji ji!"

"Ji-Ji. Todos se fueron. A comprar jamón para la cena."

"Bueeeeno..." contesto alargando la voz, a medida que me acerco de un largo paso hasta estar al lado de ella. La tomo por la espalda y hago que me sienta. "Ya que estamos solos, quieres hacerlo?" una vez más, propongo directamente, un poco en forma de broma otro poco enserio, estar con ella.

"YOH!" me lanza un grito que podría llamar la atención de los vecinos.

"Así todos se van a enterar, Annita."

"MM... No, no quiero hacerlo."

"HACE TRES AÑOS QUE SALIMOS!"

"Y?"

"Bueno, entonces, quieres tener sexo? Estás muy sexi con ese vestido."

"YOH!"

"Qué?"

"Por qué... eres tan directo?"

"Porque tienes mucho, mucho y me calientas." La sinceridad siempre se me fue criticada. Pero no me importa para nada.

"Ya te estás pareciendo a tu hermano."

"Mi hermano!" Qué demonios tiene que ver Hao en esto?

"No, no dije nada." Miente. Como siempre, miente.

"No me digas?"

"Decirte que?"

"Te acostaste con mi hermano y no te acostarás conmigo?"

A ella no le importo.

"..."

"Eso por eso que no quieres?"

"..."

"Bueno... no importa, si te acuestas conmigo no me enojaré por lo de mi hermano, es decir... es mejor si tienes experiencia, bueno, sabes lo que hay que hacer."

"YOH!"

"Ven, vamos a la cama."

"..."

Me sigues y de esta forma repetimos lo que antes hiciste con Hao. Con la única diferencia de que él irrumpe en la habitación, y se suma a la acción.

Ahora, hace cuatro años que estamos, dos y medio te esperé, y uno que venimos teniendo sexo con regularidad. A veces te acuestas con Hao, o yo me acuesto con alguna que aparece en la pensión, para no aburrirme.

Sé y tu también que nuestra relación no ha llegado a su punto máximo. Sabemos que todavía no hicimos el amor. Len y HoroHoro llevan más tiempo que nosotros, y nos comentaron que ese momento es en el cual se prueba el verdadero amor. Ahora ellos son la mejor pareja del mundo (o de la pensión)...

A mi no me importa… creo que a ti tampoco te importa ser aquella a quienes miren con ojos desconfiados, aquella a la que su novio la ha estado cagando, o también, para algunos, aquella que se acuesta con su cuñado.

Y yo no tengo inconvenientes… al menos eso creo… de que me vean como miran a aquel que ha traicionado. Porque no traicioné… si no que hice lo mismo que me hacían.

Camino a tu cuarto y te encuentro leyendo. Quito el libro de tus manos con sutileza, y oigo que me dices que por hoy estabas cansada. Te pregunto si te habías acostado con Hao, y asientes. No hay problema. Te prometo que sentirás amor, y aceptas.

Suavemente te quito las ropas, sin dejar que tus manos influyan. Quiero ser yo el que te lleve. Tu, claro está, quitas las mías, y recorres mi pecho con tus manos y luego intentas hacerlo con tu lengua. No. Ese momento es mío, te detengo y lo hago yo con tu busto, primero con manos y luego mi boca, labios y lengua exploran tu maternidad. Mis manos bajan a tus caderas, y comienzo a tocarte. Hasta yo puedo sentir la diferencia, ese par gay tenía razón.

Deslizo mis manos por tu suave piel, tus nalgas se sienten más relajadas. Tu me abrazas fuerte por la espalda, y me coloco sobre ti, en una posición muy cómoda, natural. Penetro en tu cuerpo con delicadeza, y me susurras que no te duele.

Yo también me sorprendo. Es algo extraño que no te duela, debe ser, estarías más relajada. Y yo también.

Sólo cinco minutos tardo en terminar, un quinto de lo que tardamos en prepararnos.

Luego me dices por primera vez que me amas, y yo te repito lo mismo.

Ahora hace cinco años que estamos, dos y medio te esperé, uno tuvimos sexo, y este último año lo único que hicimos fue el amor.

"Yoh?" entras a mi cuarto lentamente.

"Dime, Anna." Ya la burla de tu nombre es pasado.

"Que bueno que estés aquí. Te estaba esperando."

"Ah si? Y mi hermano?"

"No sé… creo que está con la chica nueva." Mi hermano no ha cambiado la forma de comportarse. Aún se sigue acostando con aquellas que llegan, pero yo ahora, mi corazón y cuerpo pertenecen a Anna.

"Que lástima."

"Sí" te recuestas a mi lado. Luego beso tu frente. "Yoh?"

"Dime?"

"cuanto tiempo crees que vamos?"

"Desde que salimos?"

Tu asientes.

"No lo sé. Tantas formas diferentes hubo en nuestro amor… pero no importa el tiempo, no importa el espacio, no importan las diferencias. Importa que te amo, Anna. Y es lo único que importa."

Ninguno de nosotros volvió a acostarse con otro, ya que ahora el sentimiento es diferente.

"Perdóname… por todo lo anterior."

"Tu también… perdóname por favor, Anna."

"Claro. Yo también… te amo."

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, es un poco corto, pero déjenme sus opiniones por favor. Gracias!**

**Los quiero!**

**Soul of a Fallen Angel**


End file.
